headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marcy/AHS
| aliases = Marcy | continuity = American Horror Story | image = | notability = Supporting character | type = Realtor | race = Ghost | gender = Female | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | associations = LA Homes | known relatives = | status = Deceased | born = | died = 2016 | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = "Be Our Guest" | actor = Christine Estabrook | voice actor = }} Marcy is a fictional realtor and a supporting character featured in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. She appeared in the season one storyline, which has since become known as "Murder House". Played by actress Christine Estabrook, she first appeared in the pilot episode of the series. She made six appearances in season one, and three appearances in season five, which was the "Hotel" storyline. She made nine appearances in the series in total. Biography Marcy was a realtor from Los Angeles, California and was employed by LA Homes. She sold the Harmon family a large mansion at 1119 Westchester Place, which had a haunted past. Known as the "Murder House", it had been the site of numerous grisly murders for the past several decades, but Marcy only informed the Harmons of the most recent tragedy, which involved a homosexual couple who had completely renovated the place before they died of an apparent murder/suicide.American Horror Story: Pilot When things became too difficult, Vivien Harmon demanded that Marcy put the house back on the market, instructing her to do everything she could to make it sellable. Following the deaths of the Harmons, Marcy then sold the house to the Ramos family. The ghosts of the Harmon family remained in the house and scared the Ramos family away so that they would not be tormented by the more malign spirits inhabiting the house. Following the tragic deaths of the entire Harmon family, Marcy inherited Vivien Harmon's dog, Hallie. The entire affair likely had a harrowing affect on Marcy, for in only a few short years, her hair would turn completely grey. In 2015, Marcy brokered the sale of the Hotel Cortez in Los Angeles to fashion mogul Will Drake. The day she did the showing at the hotel is the same day she had to put the dog down which, as she explained to Drake, came to her through unfortunate circumstances. American Horror Story: Checking In Notes & Trivia * * Final fate: Killed by two afflicted named Rudolph Valentino and Natacha Rambova, and drained of blood. Her ghost is bound to the Hotel Cortez. See also External Links Appearances "Murder House" # American Horror Story: Pilot # American Horror Story: Murder House # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) # American Horror Story: Open House # American Horror Story: Rubber Man # American Horror Story: Afterbirth "Hotel" # American Horror Story: Checking In # American Horror Story: Flicker # American Horror Story: Be Our Guest References Category:Expanded pages